versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Megami Tensei
Megami Tensei is a series of Role-playing games primarily developed by Atlus. The series was based on the series of science-fiction novels Digital Devil Story and was indirectly continued with a retelling from Atlus called Shin Megami Tensei. Since this game's release the Megami Tensei has spun off into many other subseries such as Persona, '' Devil Summoner'', and Devil Survivor. Series Dictionary *Amala Network *Expanse Calculations *{Persona} Tatsuya creates a new universe (293,490,790,350,109,500c, Beyond Massively Faster than Light) *{Persona} Okumura's Big Bang Challenge (1.299 petafoe, Multi-Solar System Level) **(450 million c, Beyond Massively Faster Than Light) *{Persona} Lucifer's Morning Star (170 million c, Beyond Massively Faster Than Light) Knowledgeable Users Characters Reoccurring Demons Godly Herald Tyrant Fiend Deity Fury Megami Lady Night Fairy Genma Snake Snake/Drake Vile Others Digital Devil Story/Megami Tensei Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation Megami Tensei II Shin Megami Tensei Shin Megami Tensei *Kazuya (Shin Megami Tensei) *Maki Takahara *Pascal *Yuji *Takeshi *Stephen (Shin Megami Tensei) *Gotou *Yuriko Shin Megami Tensei II *Aleph *Hiroko *Beth *Zayin *Daleth *Gimmel *Red Bear Shin Megami Tensei: if... Shin Megami Tensei NINE Shin Megami Tensei III DemiFiend.png|Demi-Fiend Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Shin Megami Tensei IV Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Shin Megami Tensei V Last Bible Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible Last Bible II Last Bible III Majin Tensei Majin Tensei Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Ronde Devil Summoner Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Persona Megami Ibunroku: Persona *Boy with Earring *Maki Sonomura *Masao Inaba *Kei Nanjo *Hidehiko Uesugi *Eriko Kirishima *Yuka Ayase *Reiji Kido *Yukino Mayuzumi *Philemon *Igor *Pandora (Persona) *Saeko Takami Persona 2 Innocent Sin Tatsuya.png|Tatsuya Suou *Maya Amano *Lisa Silverman *Eikichi Mishina *Yukino Mayuzumi *Jun Kurosu *Ulala Serizawa *Katsuya Suou *Baofu *Eriko Kirishima *Kei Nanjo *Nyarlathotep (Persona 2) Persona 3 *Protagonist (Persona 3) *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Aigis *Koromaru *Ken Amada *Shinjiro Aragaki *Elizabeth *Theodore *Nyx Avatar *Erebus *Messiah (Persona) *Nyx *Metis Persona -''trinity soul''- Persona 4 Yu Narukami.png|Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Naoto Shirogane *Teddie *Mitsuo Kubo *Taro Namatame *Tohru Adachi *Izanami *Margaret *Marie (Persona) *Labrys *Sho Minazuki *Sousei Kurogami Persona 5 Akira P5.png|Ren Amamiya Morgana.png|Morgana Ryuji.png|Ryuji Sakamoto AnnT.png|Ann Takamaki YusukeK.png|Yusuke Kitagawa MakotoN.png|Makoto Nijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Kasumi Yoshizawa Persona Q & Q2 *Zen *Rei *Chronos *Hikari *Doe *Enlil Devil Children Devil Children Black Book & Red Book Devil Children White Book DemiKids Light Version & Dark Version Devil Children Fire Book & Ice Book Devil Children Messiah Riser Digital Devil Saga Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Devil Survivor Megami Ibunroku Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 Other Games Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Maken X Catherine Notable Items and Vehicles Category:Under Construction Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:SEGA Category:ATLUS Category:Megami Tensei Category:Persona